The Babysitting Trails Of The Weasley Twins
by wildFlower21
Summary: When Fred and George are asked to babtsit their twin nephews, children of Charlie and his wife, along with Teddy, child of Tonks and Lupin, they assume it will be an easy night at their brother's house, but little do they know, they are in for much more


I do not own Harry Potter

**Author's note: Please Pretend that ALL the deaths didn't happen in the Deathly Hallows Book, and that all the good characters that did perish in that novel were very much alive and well by the end of the book.**

**Babysitting Trails with the Weasley Twins**

Fred and George have to baby-sit their twin nephews and the Lupins' little one Teddy (who where all three years old), because Charlie and his wife, where going out for some drinks with Nymphadora Tonks – Lupin and Remus Lupin. Fred and George only had to baby – sit for 2 ½ hours; that was it. No problems. The moment that Fred and George walked inside their house Michael and Raphael ran over to Fred and George and jumped on them. What the on lookers saw was a blur of red, jumping onto another blur of red. Fred and George had little experience babysitting twins; they really didn't have any babysitting experience in general, because in the Weasley family, babysitting was always up to Bill, Charlie and Percy. They were the responsible ones, and now their brother Charlie put faith in THEM to take care of HIS kids. Oh, that's a bright idea.

Charlie and Claire came over to Fred and George to peal Michael and Raphael off of them. It had been almost two weeks since Fred and George had seen their nephews, and in that time they had gotten taller. The Lupins' child Teddy was still in his shy stages, peeking around the corner before running to George and jumping into his arms. The two sets of parents bid their good byes to their children and left. Fred and George with Teddy still in his arms went over to the couch to sit down.

"Hey Fred." Michael said with a tone that would make any babysitter suspicious.

"Yes Michael" Fred said. _What is he up to?_

"Hey George." Raphael said in the same tone as his twin brother.

"Hi Raphael." George replied as he turned his attention to the child on his knee whose hair was now turning florescent colors.

"Um. Fred. I think their up to something." George whispered to Fred, but it was too late; for Teddy had a mischievous smile that grew into a huge grin, he jumped off George's lap and he yelled "Now!"

And with that one word, Raphael, Michael and Teddy, took something out of their pockets and threw them in the air. At first Fred and George didn't know what they threw in the air, and then the horror struck them. It was a new toy that had just made it to their prank shop shelves, it was not dangerous, but the mess that it makes is absolutely dreadful to clean up, because it is a ball like in shape, that bounces then it spins on the floor to heat up, and once it heats up, the ball shoots up in the air and explodes to leave a sticky like material everywhere in the room that it's in. while the clean up is absolutely dreadful; it's one of the Weasley's more in genius ideas that is marketed at kids younger than 7 years of age.

"How did this happen? How did WE get trapped with them for 2 ½ hours with them, with all our children's pranks at THEIR disposal?" Fred said in amazement to George.

"No idea. Hey what's this?" George said as he walked over to the table and picking up a note that was addressed to Fred and George. George opened it up and it read:

_**My dear twin brothers**_

_**You remember all those times I babysat you guys and along with Percy? And do you remember the terror, the trouble, and the pranks you caused? Consider this pleasurable payback. The twins have all your pranks for their age group and Remus made some of his own for Teddy to use too, so I suspect that they are having a grand time right now. In case I forgot to tell you both that their bed time is at 8, but they had a late nap, so they might not be that tired. Oh, and the house should be as clean as we left it when we come home.**_

_**Love**_

_**Charlie**_

"Oh no, what are going to do now?" Fred asked

"I don't know, look after the kids and try to defuse as many pranks as possible, before they go off, or before we get trapped in them. But it's great that Charlie gave us warning I guess." George told Fred.

"Okay. Game plan, you defuse the pranks and traps, I'll try to find the kids and entertain them for as long as possible until 8 o'clock." Fred explained the plan to George.

"Hey, do you think they can tell time?" George asked

"I hope not. Do you find it unusually quiet right now, for have three little three year old boys?" Fred asked suspiciously, clueing in that it got unusually quiet at that moment.

"You don't think they would?" George inquired

"Let's go find them." Fred whispered

The twins walked into the living room, where the mess still lay and they started down the hall to their nephews' room is. Fred was leading the way, cautiously watching for any traps along the way. George was a little ways behind Fred making sure there wasn't anything coming from behind, when he felt a little tug on his shirt. He turned around to see Teddy with his normal neon purple hair, that always seems to be used when he is impartial to situations, which gave George a great deal of comfort.

"Fred." Teddy started.

"I'm George. What's the matter Teddy?" George asked concerned. Teddy wasn't using his usual tone of voice with him.

"Sorry… George. I don't feel well. My tummy hurts." Teddy said looking genuinely ill.

"Fred. I'm going to look after Teddy. He doesn't feel well do you think you can handle the twins?" George called to Fred.

"Sure, George. I'll holler if I need anything." Fred called back.

"Okay. Let's go to the living room Teddy." George told him. George cleaned up the living room using a spell, and laid Teddy on the couch. George then proceeded to go into the kitchen to get Teddy a glass of water, because Teddy might just be coming down off of a sugar rush.

"Here Teddy, drink this. It'll help. It's just water." George requested

"Okay. I'm a big boy, aren't I George? I can drink from a cup. My mommy tells me that I'm a big boy too." Teddy babbled happily as he drank the water from a cup.

"Yes, you are a big boy Teddy. Are you feeling any better?" George asked tentatively.

"A little." Teddy replied, his hair starting to turn different colors of purple. Something was going to happen, but Teddy still wasn't feeling good.

On the other side of the house Fred had managed to avoid being surprised by paper snakes, a flying cushion, and the Weasley's famous flying feathers, but little did he see what was to come next. Fred finally came to the twins' room; he opened the door with out using magic, only to find some kind of goop flying at him. Spring operated, curtsey of Remus no doubt. The goop ran down the hall and back into the living room. The feathers, the snakes and the cushions all got carried with the goop to the living room. Fred was a mess, and stuck to the floor.

Teddy had just gotten comfortable curling up on George, and started to fall asleep when the goop came flowing down the hall which proceeded to fill the living room. George looked at the goop which made him kinda curious about where it came from. He tried to reach his wand that was in his pants pocket, but couldn't reach it because Teddy had managed to curl up on his chest and fall into a deep sleep that made it impossible to move. Fred called down the hallway.

"Whatever you do, don't touch it?" Fred called.

"Why?" George asked

"Because it is able to make horrible mess that will go everywhere." Fred called back.

"Oh" George said quietly. Teddy stirred.

Back down at the end of the hall

"Hey, what are you two laughin' at?" Fred said

"You. Uncle Fred." Michael started

"You're a mess." Raphael jumped in.

"Ya, you're covered in Remus' cool trap." Michael instigated

"Now we're going to play in the cool slim too." Raphael called, jumping beside Fred with the goop flying everywhere once again. Michael joined Raphael in splashing in the goop, making a mess everywhere.

"Um, okay guys. Guys. Let's get you two washed up, okay?" Fred started.

"You need to get washed up, not us, Uncle Fred." Raphael replied.

"Ya, Uncle Fred. You're funny. You're messier than we are." Michael retorted.

Just then Fred scooped down and managed to capture both children under his arms (this was a move he remembered Bill doing when he and George were 4) and ran to the bathroom, where the tub was. He set both children down and got them cleaned up and all the goop off them, then he used a spell to clean himself off, which left the children in awe and amazement.

"Okay, Gentlemen. Time for bed. Toothbrushes at the ready. Brush!" Fred teased. The two little boys stepped up on their little stools to brush their teeth. As Michael and Raphael brushed their teeth, Fred walked down the hall to clean up the goop. The younger twins then came running out of the bathroom and back into their bedroom where Fred had wished them goodnight. Fred Turned off the light and walked out of the room. Fred walked down the hall and into the living room where he saw George sitting on the couch asleep with Teddy on his chest. Fred sat down with his brother and closed his eyes, for what seemed like a couple minutes, until both he and George heard voices.

"No, it's okay Charlie, Just leave them there. Shhh, don't wake them." Someone said.

"Too late." Fred stated

"We're already up. Is Teddy still on me?"George asked.

"No, he's not Remus has him. Have a good time tonight?" Tonks asked back.

"Yes we did." Fred said.

"Barrels of fun." George added.

"Great. So you won't mind doing this all again next Saturday?" Charlie asked.

"Excuse me?" George asked.

"You know, the house looks better than we left it." Claire added.

"See you next week, guys. Oh and by the way. Thanks" Remus ended, and he and his family apparated to their house

_**The end**_

_**Please Review.**_


End file.
